Rainbow Road
Rainbow Road is the final track in the Special Cup in every Mario Kart game. In Mario Kart 7, a remastered version of the original Rainbow Road (from Super Mario Kart) also makes an appearance as the last track in the Lightning Cup, and an entirely revamped Rainbow Road from Mario Kart 64 makes an appearance in Mario Kart 8, also as the last track of the Lightning Cup. Its primary features are its colorful surface that appear to be made of reflective glass, its uplifting or cheerful music, and how it is is usually the longest (and sometimes the hardest) course (with the exceptions of Super Mario Kart and Mario Kart: Double Dash!!). Appearances *''Super Mario Kart'': This course features normal traction, but the guard rails are gone, and dangerous Thwomps that can cause damage just by touching the target appear, like in most incarnations of Bowser's Castle except the latter's Thwomps deal damage only by crushing their target. *''Mario Kart 64'': This is the longest course in the game, going two kilometres, and the only one whose fastest lap is longer than a minute. Chain Chomps go throughout the course, damaging whoever hits their mouth. *''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'': This course *[[Rainbow Road (Mario Kart: Double Dash!!)|''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!]] *[[Rainbow Road (Mario Kart DS)|''Mario Kart DS]] *''Mario Kart Wii'' *''Mario Kart 7'' *''Mario Kart 8'' Reappearances *SNES Rainbow Road returns in Mario Kart 7, with upgraded visuals, enhanced music, and new gimmicks, and the track waves when the thwomps hit the floor. The prominent goal gate is now featured, using the normal variation. The waves and bumps can be tricked off of. *N64 Rainbow Road returns in Mario Kart 8, with a large amounts of changes and upgrades, orchestrated music, and an altered layout to incorporate the game's new mechanics, namely the glider and anti-gravity racing. One of the most notable differences is the entire race is one lap with the checkpoint setup instead of the original's six-minute races over the default three laps. *SNES Rainbow Road returns in Mario Kart 8 as DLC, with new graphical upgrade and remastered music. A grandiose goal gate now surmounts the start/finish line. Music Gallery Rainbow Road SMK-2.png|Rainbow Road from Super Mario Kart. Rainbow Road MK64-2.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 64. Rainbow Road MK64-3.png|The infamous Mario Kart 64 shortcut. Rainbow Road MKSC.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart Super Circuit. Rainbow Road MKDD-2.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Rainbow Road MKDS Map.png|Map layout of Rainbow Road from Mario Kart DS. Rainbow Road MKW.png|Rainbow Road in Mario Kart Wii. RainbowRoadMK7.PNG|Honey Queen driving on Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 7. 8RainbowRoadIcon.png|The track icon in Mario Kart 8. File:Mario_kart_8_racetracks_rainbow_road_by_hawtlinkgasm64-d8klsi7.jpg|''Mario Kart 8's version of Rainbow Road. ColorSplashRainbowRoadRide.jpg|Rainbow Road as it appears in ''Paper Mario: Color Splash. de:Regenbogen-Boulevard es:Senda Arco Iris it:Pista Arcobaleno ja:レインボーロード (マリオカート) Category:Super Mario Kart Tracks Category:Mario Kart Wii Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Tracks Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit Tracks Category:Mario Kart DS Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Tracks Category:Final Levels Category:Mario Kart series Category:Levels Category:Mario Kart Tracks Category:Space-themed Category:Mario Kart 7 Retro Tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Retro Tracks